Thinking more with the big head
by Masquerade man1234
Summary: What would happen if Tomoki treated the angleiods a little less pervertedly and showed how much he cared a little more often . What would happen if no matter how hard she tried , Sohara could never get what she wanted from him . Also , what would happen if you through in a conciliar/psychiatrist in after the start of season two. If interested , please read . Rating is for humour .


**Author's notes : **gonna skim over the basics . This is my first fan fiction and I have dyslexia so don't have fit if every know & again words are a little bit mixed up and/or misspelled . There will be more from me at the bottom .

** Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my ideas , events & arrangement of story event that do not occur in the order the would be in . This is a fan fiction , created for mine & other peoples enjoyment , all rights belong to the respected parties .

* * *

**Tomoki's pov **

_' Today is not going to be a good day .'_ He thought to his self as he passed the old farm lady with that big warm smile _' E__very thing is the same as any other day , but any day that starts off with Sohara getting mad at my sunshine salute __**always **__has a lot of pain & near death experiences in it . '_ He then looked at Sohara who looked back and smiled , brushing back a stray strand of hair . Tomoki shivered , remembering this morning_ ' If you don't count her killer chop . I know that some times I deserve it , like the time I built a secret room into the girl's changing room with a two way mirror , which I would of gotten away with __**if **__that amazing cat fight didn't break it ,_ _at least I got that on tape . _'

Tomoki just walked for a while with the memories_ of when that plan was _working play in his head . Shaking his head _' Where was I , Sohara's chop , sometimes deserving it , spying in the secret room for a week and a half , getting busted & beaten senseless , suspended for same amount of time and had to turn it into a sauna . Oh right , yeah some times I deserve it but other times she give me her killer chop for doing what every other guy dose to . I mean they all stare at the girls during gym when there in those tight , revealing uniforms but just because I own up to it I get knocked out .'_ They were on there way to school and Tomoki was bored but still to scared to try to start up a conversation , so he just started looking around randomly .

" Oh , the cherry tree is in full bloom . "

" You say something Tomoki ? "

" What , oh sorry I was just thinking aloud , sorry . "

" Oh it's okay , you know we should go up some night , just sit back and watch the stars . " The look on her face and in her eyes were just so sweet as she thought _' It would be so romantic , just you and me , alone together under all of the universe , where any thing could happen . ' _

" Yeah we should do that some time but I'd like to go up on my own first . At night , under the stars all alone it's just so ..." Before he could finish , she did for him .

She had that sweet smile still on her face " Peaceful and quiet . "

" How'd you know ? " He's so , not confused but ... curious, that he had one eye opened less than the other .

" Oh please , you say it like fifteen times a day . ' Peace and quite is the only way to live my live '." She giggled at the look on his face at her impersonation .

He just closed his eyes with a sheepish smile on his face " Yeah , I guess I do , don't I . "

" Yeah . Well we're here now and the first thing to day is gym so I'll see you there , _right_ ? " She said the last part a little darker as her signature purple anger aura started to appear.

He backed up with his hands in front of him , knowing she was implying that he would peak or sneak into the girl's changing room ... again " After the way to day started of , of course I wouldn't do that . " he laughed nervously .

Tomoki went to the boy's changing , most people had already changed but there were still a sizeable number left . By the time he had changed there was only a small number left , but they were already dressed and had been eyeing him . He didn't like it , because after this morning he knew it was going to be bad .

He tried to get past but a strong fat kid named Dai pushed him to the ground " Where do you think your going shit for brains ! "

Tomoki got up off the ground and tried again " To gym class . "

Another kid named Fumio said " Nu'a , we thought we'd do the girls a favour and spare them your perversion a few minutes . " He pushed him in to another kid . They had know formed two semi-circles outside the sets of lockers with less of lockers then the other sets , pushing Tomoki into each other or the lockers , hitting him in the torso where bruises wouldn't show .

" Come on guys , I haven't done anything to day or harmed anyone . " he said while clutching his side .

" I suppose that would be fair , just protect yourself and scare us off like you always do , oh wait that's Sohara right ? " Fumio asked Dai sarcastically with a smile .

" It is . He always been a weak bastard . So he better just shut the fuck , let us have our fun & not tell anyone ! " Dai said as he pushed him face first into a locker .

**Sohara's pov **

_' I wonder where Tomoki is . Oh I'm sure he'll be along shortly . ' _They were playing mixed teams in basket ball and Tomoki was on her team . She glad the captain did that , even though she did have a little fun at her expense with some off hand comment .

She just got past a defender , got close to net and made a shot , she bit the bottom of her lip , eyes focused on the ball , swirling and swirling on the rim , then it went in .

" YES ! " everyone in her match and a few outside it stared " Sorry , eh eh , my bad . "

Her them captain called out to her " Hey Sohara , I'm switching you out for a bit , okay . "

She slouched down and sweat dropped as she walked off the court " Yeah , it's okay . "

She was just sitting around , looking around when she notice something ._ ' God I hate to admit , even though I'd never tell him , but Tomoki was right . A lot of the guys are checking the girls out when they aren't looking , but is that better or worse then what he does ' _She thought about this until she noticed someone coming towards her , but looking at the courts as if hypnotised .

" Hey , think of the devil . "_ ' God_ _what did I just say ! ' _

"Eh , what did you just ... what was that about ? "

" You know , speak of the devil , though it was clever for me to say. " she said quickly , looking at the ground while blushing from embarrassment , until she looked at him and became filled with concern " Your nose is bleeding , what happened ? "

His face went blank for a moment before he put a sheepish smile on his face and closed his eyes " Oh you know , I just got a little clumsy and fell to the ground , nothing big . "

She always giggles at that look on his face " Tomoki you've got to be more careful , you could hurt your self some day . "

" Yeah I know , I real need to ... " before he finish there team captain called them both in to play . Both of them tried there best , except when Tomoki was perving some random girls .

**Time skip Sohara's pov**

_' Lord oh mighty , math class is so boring , the teacher always drones on with out so much as looking at us unless he asks us a question , and we're always on are own when we get stuck , I wish I could do what Tomoki dose . ' _If she could be starring more deeply at him , she would ._ ' He_ _just sets himself on record , all he dose most of the time is stare out the window . Even though he is the only reason I haven't flunked this class , he barely gets by . Though I tell him to try harder he still just keeps looking at the sky . He told me once that he imagines how much peace and quite there is up there, some times he imagines so much that he ... oh no , not again . ' S_he went wide eyed as she saw Tomoki start to lean onto his table . She tried to get her attention in a panic whisper but to no avail ._ ' Okay just calm down , try to act normal , you can wake him up after class just hope that nobody notices him . ' _

She waited for the class , nervous as hell . Finally the class ended , she waited for everyone to clear out then went over to him and started shaking him " Tomoki wake up , come on wake up Tomoki class is over . " He started to pick himself groggily off the table " Good your awake , how many times do I have to ... " she stopped herself when she noticed he was crying " You had that dream again . "

He look blankly out into the eyes of nothing " Yeah , I did . "

" Maybe we should look into them , I mean you have been having them since you can't even remember . "

" Na , it's okay . I'll be just fine . "

One of the girls from the class came running in and said in a panic shout " Tomoki , Sohara , some one's gonna jump off the roof of building two ! "

" What , Sohara let's go ! " He went running off .

" Hey wait for me . " She went after him with a stumble .

Outside everyone had gathered in a semi-circle a little to close to the building , with some one standing on top with what looked like a poor glider to Sohara , looking out into the distance . She was starting to panic until Tomoki spoke up .

" Mikako shouldn't you be doing something , your the student council president , shouldn't you be doing something ! "

" I have . I've taken out several million yen worth of life insurance . "_ ' What did she just say ! ' _

" So your just going to sit back and do nothing ! " His eyes were wide with shock .

" Are you implying that I don't have the slightest bit of concern for my friend . " Tomoki tried to talk but she continued " That I just intend to let my friend die and collet the life insurance . " He couldn't even open his mouth " And travel the world on the finest cruise ships . "

" No I was just inferring that you are an awful ... pick an adjective , when you pretty much just admitted to all of that . "

Before any more could be said , the man jumped , her eyes were the size of saucers as her jaw fell , she was certain that he'd hit the ground , which he did after gliding a few dozen feet into a cluster of trees .

She was kinda stunned not knowing what to say , but Mikako started talking . " That was Sugata , he always doing stuff like this , try to fly and getting in the ways of my plans . " She tossed the insurance polices behind her " Still can't believe I found places that do twenty four hour life insurance . "

She didn't quite know what to think about all of that until a thought popped in her head " Hey Mikako , would Sugata know any thing about dreams , because Tomoki has been having a strange one for a long . "

" Hey Sohara I said it was fine , I don't want to look into it okay . "

" Well he's weird , believes impossible things , is creepy as hell and the most perverted four eyed bastard in the world but reliable for what you need . Oh hey that's something you have in common Tomoki . " She said slyly .

" Ha ha , very funny and Sohara you want me to go to some one who's reliably nuts . Also I'd like to circle back to something , how the hell is this guy your friend when you had to have a reason to take those polices out **yesterday** . "

" Well if you don't want to meet him then by all means feel free to go . "

" No please take us too him ! " Mikako nodded and started walking , motioning for them to follow . " Come on Tomoki this might actually help . " She started following Mikako dragging Tomoki along with her , more literally than she would of liked .

They stopped in front of a door with sign hung from a metal bar coming out of the wall that said ' New World Discovery Club ' Sohara was expecting Mikako to ask if anyone was in or at lest knock on the door , but instead she just flung it open and just walked right in . She and Tomoki followed Mikako in to the room . Sohara couldn't believe the room she was in , there were amazing things like old antique swords and shields that looked like they were in fighting condition and statues just as old . There were things she didn't know what to make of , like print outs of readings of God only knows what and maps in weird colours of places she didn't recognised and some she was sure didn't exists . Then there were things she didn't like and was uncomfortable around , like the sailor moon doll currently upside down in a glass with its legs partially spread open showing off panties that said the new world on them . She was just looking around until some one spoke up .

" Mikako what are these people doing in my club room ? " Sohara spun around and saw a tall , white haired boy .

Sohara spoke up seeing as Mikako was just sitting there enjoying Sugata's annoyance like some kind of sexual pleasure " I'm sorry , we didn't mean to intrude . It's just you see my friend Tomoki has been having this exact same strange dream for years now but it's happening more often lately . Mikako said you might know some stuff about dreams and so we came to ask you know what any of it means ? "_ ' It's_ _kinda freaking me out how he's not reacting to it at all , not moving his face , his eyes or his body at all . ' _

" Well that depends , tell me about you dream Tomoki . " His only action was to push up his glasses , making the light hitting them completely hide his eyes , well to her at lest .

" Okay it starts off with me wake up in a field that completely empty , it's always misty and is hilly and I'm lying on my back , not like that Mikako . Then this blue haired angle comes to me and starts talking to me , not like that Mikako ! She always talking about some 'trapped by the sky' , I'm not sure if she was talking about her or someone else ? Some times she'll actually talk to me for a bit and asks me questions about my life and how I'm doing , but lacking or after that , she always takes flight and disappears in the mist . " She could see this took a lot for Tomoki to do so she put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort but only made him tense up a little more . She didn't know what to do about Mikako , who looked disappointed because she couldn't get any smart quips in to embarrass Tomoki .

" Well people like to hypothesise that dream are just electrical impulses that cause you live out your desires and memories , but you can't use real terms to explain unreal things . " He turned on his computer " Here , do you know what this is ? "

" No but it looks off . The readings are just ... weird . " Everyone looked at him funny_ ' How the shit does he know that stuff , that stuff might as well be written in spanish for all I can tell ' _

" Yes , this anomaly can only be a completely new world that no ones about and I'm certain that it is related to your dream . It's passing over Sorami tonight at midnight , at the old cherry tree . I say that we all go up there tonight . "

_' What_ _did he just say_ , _that would be the perfect time to tell Tomoki how I feel , I'd just have to wait for Sugata and Mikako to leave ' _" You can count me in . It sounds interesting . "

Mikako started to walk out " Well as much fun as that sounds , I've got a long list of other things I'd rather ' do ' . "_ ' Well that one less thing for me to worry about . ' _

" I'm gonna follow the prez's example in this case , which is a really rare exception and say no to this as well , see ya later . "_ ' What , **he** can't go ! ' _

She got in the ways of the door stopping his leave " Awe come on Tomoki , I really think it would fun and you did say you were meaning to go up to the cherry tree . "

" Yes but on my own and this just seems a little wacky to me , also it's a school night . " He kept trying to get pass but just couldn't find an opening .

" So it's like that is it ? " she was a little angry and disappointed until he spoke up again .

" You know on second thought it does sound like fun , let's go . " _' YES ! But why is he suddenly so nervous ? ' _

" So everyone agrees of there own volition ? " Sugata was apparently getting impatient and confusing her with that last word .

" Yeah , _we_ have . " The sarcasm in Tomoki's voice confused her as well ._ ' Tonights just going to be the best . ' _

**Time skip Tomoki's pov **

" Well that's great , I'm here all alone with no sign or word from the others . Well at lest I can make this my alone time up here , just laying back under the stars and falling cherry leafs , watching them both . " He did as he said , just looking at nothing in particular , but after a little while he looked at his watch , it always brings him joy to look at it . He had mad it himself , hand wound , pure clockwork . The wrist straps were a nice looking leather that the face matched . The roman numerals , hands and gears were a nice looking brass and the odd , nice looking , random coloured little gem was placed here and there , anywhere but the straps . " It's 12:15 , not a sign from either of them , they were the ones to make come up , with Sohara pretty much treating to beat me up without realising it and Sugata bringing up the whole idea to come up here in the first place . I know I said I'd like some alone time up here but I can't stop worrying about them . "

Just then his phone started ringing " Huh it's Sohara , ( answers call ) hey what's up , your fifteen minutes late and I was starting to worry . "

" Sorry I made you worry , I can't make it tonight though , my mom said she doesn't like the thought of me out so late so she won't let me come . I would have called sooner but we got into a fight about , sorry . "

" Relax it's okay , no need to worry , just lay back and get a good nights sleep . I'm gonna wait for Sugata for little more but if he can't make it to night then I'm stay up here for awhile . Well see ya , sleep tight . " he end the call but left the phone in his hand .

" Wonder why Sohara sounded so upset about not being able to come up to night , also where the hell is Sugata , he's not th... " Before he could continue his phone went off again " Huh , guess it's like beetle juice . ( answers call ) Hey Sugata are you coming out to night or what ? "

" About that Tomoki , I find my self other wise engaged tonight , so I won't be able to make it . " his voice could not have been straighter .

" Yeah , that's ok , I'm just stay up here by myself for a while , Sohara couldn't make it either by the way , so I'll see you tomorrow maybe and say hi to Mikako for me , ok ? " As soon as he heard Sugata agree he hung up before he could realise and correct his mistake .

He restarted what he was doing , ignoring a call from Sugata as well . He stretched out his body the put his hands on his head , it was soothing to hear the ticking of his self hand made skeleton watch . He spent his time not thinking , but randomly spotting out whatever constellations he could , looking for patterns in the way the petal like leafs of the cherry fell , or seeing when the two synced up , either by the leafs lining up the with the stars or stuff like the leafs forming a hand like shape that lined up with the end of the handle of the Big Dipper . He toke plenty of pictures and occasionally one of the leafs would land on his cheek , forehead or nose . It felt so soft and smooth , mentally skipping over a joke there , he just left them until the wind decided to pick the up again . It was a beautiful night , the moon was full , all the stars were shining so bright and even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky it was warm . Before he knew it a hour and a half went by , also Sugata tried calling him again but he sent it to voice mail and thought that was the end of it , until he received a text from Sugata saying things like he was endanger , he needs to leave right now and something about the readings of the anomaly going of the charts .

" What the hell is he on about now ? " He heard wired thunder and looked up just in time to see a black hole open up in the shy " What the fuck is that ? " Large peaces of debris started falling falling from the sky , all of around where he was " Awe shit ! " He started dodging them as best he could until he saw _someone _hit the ground , causing a crater to appear . He ran to the edge and could see a girl in the centre of it . He looked her over quickly " She's beautiful ... " He then looked more carefully " and she barley even scuffed let alone hurt ..." One final look and took notice of something he should have from the start " AND SHE HAS PINK WINGS ! " . More and more debris was falling closer and closer to them . With out hesitation he went into the crater and put her on his back , then started to climb back out . " I got to remember this spot so I can put a tombstone here , because I'm pretty sure this is where my peace and quite dies ! " He reached the top and started running like all hell broke loose , which he thought was suppose to come out of the ground but what do you know , it came from the sky instead . He dodging out of the way of as many pieces of debris as possible and trying to get out of there as fast as he could but he was slowed down by the weight of the _shapely_ girl on his back . He saw so freaking many pillars coming towards the two of them that he knew he couldnt dodge or out run their fall . If he couldn't save her , then he wasn't even going to try and save himself , he'd never forgive himself even though he didn't know who or what she was .

He closed his eyes and wait for it to come , but the only thing he felt was his feet leaving the ground . He opened his eyes and to his ... fucking shock , he was in the freaking air ! He could see all of Sorami , from the high school to the academy , from the amusment park to his house and hell he could just about see the temples in the mountains . He didn't know what to or say until he remember the girl on his back or as he realized now , who's arms he was in . He looked back at her just as she spoke up " Begining imprinting proces . " A chain started forming on from the segment on her collar and warped his hand , connecting together and he could swear he could hear a techno pan flute . The debris had stop falling but she still landed a few yards away .

As soon as she had released him she was on her knees " It is a pleasure to meet you . I am a pet class angleiod designed by the Synapse for the sole propose of fulfilling your every wish and desire . You are my master . " All she did was flutter her wings during her speech .

" Okay ... lets ... go home ... yeah ? " His mind was a complete blank he , didn't know what to say . Black was pikachu and up was boobs .

" Would you like me to fly us there master ? " He was still speechless , she was so eager to please him .

" That would be nice ... thank you ? " She wrapped her arms around him and took flight . He loved the feeling of this , the warm wind blowing in his face and sense of the speed they were going at , the look of Sorami as they flew to his house and out of the town ... wait what ?_ ' She has no fucking clue we're going ' _Sighing and rubbing his nose " Go back to that town we just left , that's where my house is . "

" My bad , please forgive me master . " And with that she followed his instructions back to his house , then they went in . Tomoki went to bed and unbeknownst to him , _She _just watched him all night .

* * *

**Author's note : **So that was my story , will be continuing it , speed will be affected by fed back , so please if you like not just my story but any on section with not a lot of stories , follow & just leave a simple hi or good chapter for a review . There are a lot of good in those areas that deserve just as much attention as good stories in Avatar : the last air bender , Teen Titans , Kingdom Hearts , Pokemon or Naruto . Info about the story know , this will be a Tomoki x Angleiods paring , which will include the harpies but if you want it to include Hiyori then it will have to include Oregano as well because I'm kinda OCD about even numbers , especially multiples of four . There will not be a harem story because it is not going to have any lemons until after the story reaches it's climax ( HA couldn't resist ) . The story will focus on the character , events , emotions & how all of them interact .

Also could I start using this ( & ) instead of and , because that's what I'm use to . If people prefer it the way it is then it will stay that way . Thank you for reading .

Good day & good luck .


End file.
